beneath the surface
by beargrillsdabomb
Summary: ariel defies her gender roles to marry the prince


"Sebastian I made you a seaweed sandwich, with extra kelp just the way you like it!"

Ariel exclaimed, trying to sound like a good house-mermaid.

"put it on the table over there and wait around for a bit until I finish so you can clean it up."

Sebastian said waiting for no response other than complete obedience. Ariel followed his instructions carefully, knowing that after what she's going to say Sebastian would never be the same.

"I'm getting legs from the sea witch so that I can walk on the land and marry the prince."

Ariel starts to tremble as Sebastian's response is simply a laugh.

"stupid girl, no man wants to marry a fish, especially one that can't even make a good sandwich."

Throwing the remains of the sandwich on the floor he rises above her to continue his taunt.

"mermaids have one purpose, to obide by patriarcel society and tend to every one of their husbands needs. Here you are selling your soul to the sea witch for legs, how pathetic. If the human man ever even wanted you he would of got you by now. Don't you realise? No one wants a desperate fish to call their wife."

Ariel curls up in the coral blocking her ears from the hatefull words she surely didn't prepare herself to hear.

"but, I love him."

"my dear Ariel I can name 50 mermen dying to marry you and your going to chop up your body in the hope that a human will suddenly fall in love with you at first sight?"

"Well…."

"well what? Even if he did like you how are you suppost to conform to their ways, huh? Can you clean dishes in a sink? What about ride to the shops, just to get food? Most importantly, how are you suppost to give him children? Human and mermaids can't breed, you should know this by now."

"well I don't have to be like every other mermaid, I can go off and live my own life. Theres plenty of merpeople down here, loosing just one isn't going to hurt anybody."

"not going to hurt anybody? What do you think the guppies aspire too? A runaway fish who wants to be human and leave their family forever? They need there princess to be a good role model, not a rebel."

"Just because I'm a mermaid, doesn't mean I have to sit around waiting to be married off to some merman! I can do anything a merman can, and I'm not going to sit around here to prove it…. Goodbye Sebastian."

"Ariel wait, you're making a big mistake! ARIEL!"

Sebastian couldn't finish what he was about to say as he was cut off by the swish of her frustrated tail. Lying on what used to be the floor of princess Ariel's room he sat himself up and charged straight for king Triton.

"Oh, she's going to be in trouble that young lady, king triton will have the whole ocean looking for her! Just wait till he finds out what she's up to."

…...

Ariel storms through the water and straight to the sea witches house where she will finally be granted her freedom. She looks back over her shoulder one last time and sees only the currents of water trailing behind her determined tail.

"ill give the guppies something to aspire to, and it's not their run of the mill princess that's for sure."

…

"OUTRAGOUS, what an ungrateful incompetent girl. And you, you let her get away! You act more of a hermit crab than a lobster."

"now, now Mr Triton King Sir… uhh King Triton. I know where she's going if that helps and if you think about it how far can one little mermaid get, she's bound to come back I bet you! Come on, she's no man what could she possibly accomplish on the little journey of hers?"

"how about marrying a human, deserting her entire family, her kingdom, her duties?"

"uhh, well, you see…."

"Sebastian my friend you are the incompetent one! How could you let a MERmaid get out of your reach in as little as 5 minutes? Call the prawn police I want every sea creature covering the ocean floor in an hour, were going to catch her before she can even think of the prince again. And when we do, she will return here and serve her duties as princess like the rest of her sisters! Infact they're never going to leave this castle until they're married, just like when their mother was a child."

…..

"so all I need is one drop of the potion and my legs will grow?"

"yes my child, but first I need a little something until you kiss him.."

"anything Ursula I'll do anything to be with him!"

"than you wouldn't mind lending me your voice until the time being?"

"my voice? Ahh, well I guess not."

"good, I'm going to give you another 10 minutes until your life begins on the surface. But until then sit down sweet one and tell me all about those stupid creatures you call family because you came in here distressed and I can't imagine how hard it is to.. ahh.. leave them forever. Hahahaha."

"how'd you know it was about my fam….."

"silly girl, Ursula knows all."

"well they seem to think that I can't pull something like this off because im a princess. ohhhh, they're in for a surprise, I'll show them just what im capable of."

Ursulas grin spread from the middle of her face to the ends of her ears. Moving closer to Ariel she she reached out for her warm hand.

"darling Ariel. Men never understand the capabilities of their women until they actually do something about it!"

"so you don't think I'm doing something wrong?"

"of course not, if anything your doing those guppies a favour. Having a young independent Mermaid who challenges royal duties for her own rights is certainly something to look up to."

…


End file.
